


Love You Till The End

by Vaeri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Evil!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Lots of tears, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Reader and Loki grew up together taking lessons in magic from Frigga. Reader fell for the raven haired prince slowly as time passed but Loki never felt the same way for her. She had to watch him court other noble ladies and princesses while she was left alone in a corner on every ball the royal family organized in Asgard. She has enough of this when an elf princess gets even closer than the girls before to Loki and well, things starts to go down for Reader from then.Warning: This is a sad story and I'm not sure if there will be happy ending but I don't know yet.





	1. The Beginning of the Fall

The palace garden was filled with life during the summer here in Asgard. Birds were chirping, butterflies fluttering their wings and flowers were smiling up at the sky with their thousands of colors. You loved it here. Everything was beautiful and peaceful. You sat in the tall grass on the raven haired prince’s side watching Queen Frigga demonstrating a new spell she decided you should know.

You and Loki were friends since you started to participate the classes of the queen. You learnt fast and shared your pranks with Loki. You were best friends and hang out together all the time. Thor, the elder prince was jealous of you sometimes but always teased Loki that he had feelings for you. He always declared making your heart swell with sadness but you always hid your emotions and acted like it didn’t hurt you because you definitely had feelings for the younger prince. You were adolescent now and kept attending the balls. Princesses and noble girls were seeking the princes’ attention on each evening as noble men were seeking yours. You always danced with a few of them but always wished Loki would ask you dance once, only once. But he never did keeping company of the princesses or noble girls. It made your heart ache and so you always left early to not see him with another. However Queen Frigga always noticed you leaving early and how you looked at her son. You noticed her make attempts to get the two of you together but after a few failed attempts you decided to tell her to stop. That is why she was looking at you with sadness shining in her gentle blue eyes.

‘It is not a difficult spell and disguising yourselves will make it easier for you on the battlefield to help your comrades. You can observe while not letting serious harm come to the ones you fight together with’ explained Frigga an invisibility spell.

‘That will be most convenient with the way my brother runs into battle’ Loki sighed on your left side. You huffed in agreement knowing he was right.

‘Well? Who will try first?’ questioned the queen quirking an eyebrow at the two of you. You snapped your head to her and lifted your hand eager to learn. Frigga smiled at you and motioned for you to stand. After two hours of practicing she told the two of you to go back to your chambers to prepare for the ball tonight. Your heart sank at the thought of another night suffering through the endless attention of the nameless men who tried to woo you and watch Loki dance and laugh with other girls with that spark in his eyes. The one you never got to see in his beautiful blue-green eyes when he looked at you.

You walked along the hallways and corridors with Loki. He was already way taller than you and his long legs were striding down the corridors quickly while you were struggling to keep up the pace. After a while you decided to stay behind. He wouldn’t notice your absence anyway. And he didn’t. You stopped and watched him turn on the next corner and disappear his green cape waving behind him. But there was a presence behind you and a gentle hand pressed down on your shoulder.

‘You should not let his stubbornness get in the way… he does not see how compatible the two of you are yet but if-‘

‘Please, stop, my queen’ you interrupted Frigga with tears in your eyes. ‘He will never love me the way I wish he would and I have to accept that.’

‘You are just as stubborn as he is’ shook her head the queen. ‘Just tell him and he will realize that he is seeking affection at the wrong place.’

‘I will not humiliate myself… losing him as my friend would kill me’

‘Watching him love another is killing you also, my child’ sighed Frigga before leaving you alone.

‘I know…’ you whispered as a tear slid down on your right cheek and splattered on the marble flooring.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

The ball room was decorated with flowers and tapestry. The walls were shining in gold and the tables were filled with food in every kind you have ever seen. Noble women and men were laughing and talking, smaller children played hide-and-seek while young men and women were dancing and flirting. You stood by the corner with a glass of wine in your hand and you knew you shouldn’t have drink this much but you just kept drinking the sweet alcoholic beverage.

You wore a beautiful (f/c) dress the corset making your already narrow waist narrower and your figure thinner with it. You eyed the elven princess with almost white hair and a beautiful face who participated in the balls for at least the seventh time and always kept Loki’s attention all to herself. You knew he had feelings for her and clearly she was happy to get his attention but all you saw in the way she moved and interacted with Loki that she only wanted to marry into a wealthy royal family. You hated her and last time you talked to her. At the end of the conversation you made her face turn red with rage at your words and you learnt that she was a rude creature. She was awful to her maids who were helping her while she stayed in Asgard. You were holding that glass of wine so tight that it shattered in your hand and the wine splattered onto your dress and the marble floor. You threw the remnants of the glass to the ground and left the ball room with a huff. No one stopped you because no one noticed you depart except Frigga who watched you with a sad expression. She loved you like her own child because how kind hearted and polite you were to everyone. You were a gentle being never wanting to cause harm.

You hurried down the corridors until you arrived to the spot you and Loki shared when you were younger. For a long time the two of you hid there often but as he started noticing girls as he never noticed you, he ditched your meetings for the noble girls. Here you thought no one would disturb you and you kept crying and sobbing painfully into the silent night. You felt weak and hurt. Your heart was shattering the way that glass shattered in your hand. After a long while you heard footsteps startling you. You turned invisible quickly before the door opened to the small tower room. You thought you had cried enough… but as you realized it was Loki and the elven princess your eyes watered again and tears kept streaming down your face.

‘It is beautiful, Loki!’ chirped the elf with a fake smile. You saw how fake it was but not Loki. He was too enamored to notice.

‘I come here when I want to have a quiet minute for myself’ he replied and you were boiling with rage at that. This was the place the two of you would come for a quiet minute. He stilled and turned in your direction even if the spell was hiding you from everyone’s eyes. He knew you were there and so you dropped your disguise. You watched as his eyes widened seeing your teary eyes and trembling lips. ‘(Name)… what is wrong? Why are you crying?’

‘Do not concern yourself with it…’ you bit back and fled the room. You ran down the corridors you came once only stopping at your chambers. You threw the doors closed with a loud echoing bang and closed it with magic. You saw how his blue-green eyes turned soft at seeing you with that hurt expression on your face. He was still your good friend but… nothing more. You were just a friend to him. You sighed into the sob as you curled up on your bed and closed your eyes tight. However there was banging on your door making you jerk in surprise.

‘Let me in! (Name)! Tell me what is wrong!’ Loki yelled through the door. Your heart swelled with hope and it hurt you that you still hoped that he would look at you differently. You shut your eyes and yelled back:

‘Go away! I do not want to talk to you!’ your words were trembling but harsh. You needed him differently than what he could give you.

‘Who caused you harm? Who hurt you?! I will kill them!’ he yelled back angrily but not at you. You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing harshly and humorless making it sound so cruel and heartless. It was funny… should you yell at him that he should then kill himself? You took a deep breath and got out of bed furrowing your eyebrows letting go of your anger to boost your confidence. You threw the door open to see his blue-green eyes widen in surprise but soon his face turned into determined.

‘I do not want to talk to you or Thor or anyone. I want to be left alone. Leave me alone’ you said and slammed the door in his face. There never came a single knock and you listened to the retreating steps of the dark prince. That night your heart froze and love turned into hatred. You wanted to cause him pain as much as he caused you. He broke your heart and you decided to break his, shatter it on the ground and step on it.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

A few days passed and the elven princess was still present in the Asgardian palace. She joined you and the royal family for every meal and seated herself next to the younger prince purring like a cat. It didn’t hurt anymore and it made you happy. It only fueled your hatred towards both of them.

You and Loki grew distant quickly. You never spoke to him and avoided him as much as you could, only meeting him on the classes with Frigga or on the corridors. During the classes you kept silent and only spoke to the queen. She noticed how Loki looked at you and decided that maybe it was for the best. She thought he would realize his mistake but as your coldness towards him grew his bond with the elven princess only grew which displeased the queen. She saw the elven princess for who she was just like you saw it but the queen couldn’t say a word about it if she didn’t want Loki to turn from her.

It was night time already and your plan was perfect. The elven princess received a message from “Loki” to meet him at the library. You left the note in her chambers while she was away with another princess. She was hurrying down the corridor to the library in the middle of the night in her night gown and you were following her invisible. A grin was plastered on your face as you followed her silently and stopped with her in front of the library entrance. Across from the library doors was a staircase leading to the meeting rooms and the throne room. She called out to Loki but instead of the prince she saw you.

‘What do you want?!’ she asked putting her hands on her hips in balls. ‘I have a meeting with Loki.’

‘How easy it was to deceive you…’ you laughed a cruel laugh.

‘What are you talking about?’ she asked confused making you laugh with mirth. It was hilarious. She was so dumb that she didn’t realize it yet that she just walked into a trap. You rolled your eyes and sighed.

‘Are you sure that note in your hands is from Loki?’ you asked lifting an eyebrow. Her face went pale when she finally realized what just happened. Your lips pulled into a cruel smirk before approaching her. You ripped the note out of her hand and burnt it in the air with flames of your magic before grabbing her neck circling your finger around her pretty neck. She tried to fight you but you were way stronger by the fact that you were trained along with Thor and Loki. You lifted her off the ground. ‘I will cause him pain as much as he caused me…’

‘Please…’ she croaked out her face reddening.

‘Let go?’ you laughed. ‘Oh, darling, happily’ and you let go of her above the marble stairs. She cried out for a second but her skull made contact with the marble her neck in a bad angle and she stayed silent for the rest of the way she rolled down. You walked slowly over to her and checked out if she was dead. She was and your lips pulled up into a cruel smirk. ‘That was what you deserved… whore.’

That night your life changed completely. You grew cold and only left your chambers when you really needed to. The next day they found the princess’ corpse and you only needed to pretend that you were shocked and afraid. No one suspected anything making it even sweeter. You watched as Loki turned cold and sad and your smile kept pushing at the edges of your mouth. You had to hide your happiness at seeing everything going as you planned keeping your evil, almost mad laughs to yourself. But you knew you couldn’t stay for too long now. You noticed how Frigga’s eyes watched you most of the times and how she was having that suspicious look in her blue eyes. You couldn’t risk getting caught and so you planned your departure.

You packed your things and were almost ready to go when there was a knock on your door. You cursed under your breath and turned to the door. You asked for a horse asking permission from the king himself to let you go back to the only sibling you had in a small village. Of course you didn’t have anyone but you had to get away from here and fast. You decided to not hide your package and open the door. What you didn’t expect was to see Loki on the other side of the door.

‘Can I come in?’ he asked looking down at you. You nodded reluctantly and stepped to the side. He stopped a few steps from the door when he spotted your package on your bed. ‘Going somewhere?’

‘I am visiting my aunt in Vanaheim’ you replied. ‘Please, be fast with what you want to say.’

‘You leave me as well?!’ he yelled angrily at you suddenly making your eyes go wide but you didn’t flinch. You were too cold blooded now… a murderer.

‘It is a visit. My aunt asked for me because she is very ill’ you sighed exasperated all the while being on edge.

‘Why are you so cold?’ Loki asked out of the blue sadness lacing his voice. You felt a familiar feeling in your chest and you closed your eyes for a second to will it back to where it came from. ‘So distant since the night up in the tower?’

‘I was upset’ you replied.

‘Why?’ he pushed.

‘It matters not anymore’ you shook your head your face growing hard and cold.

‘What have I done? We were the best friends! What happened?’ Loki asked desperately.

‘Friends! That was what we were!’ you laughed cruelly. You felt anger now. It was burning through your veins. ‘What we only ever could be…’

‘What?’ he breathed surprised. Your lips pulled into a sad smile as you looked at him right in his blue-green eyes.

‘You have never seen the way I looked at you, Loki. You never noticed how much I wished I could be the center of your attention on those balls. You never noticed how much more I felt for you and you just kept going after every other woman in the realm.’ you replied tears welling up in your (e/c) eyes. ‘That night was the last thing that pushed me to distance myself from you. I could no longer feel the way I did if I wanted to survive. That night you brought her to the place where you used to be with me only. The place that was only ours.’

‘You never said anything…’ Loki furrowed his eyebrows. You had to laugh at that.

‘Why would have I?! I saw the way you looked at the other women and you never looked at me that way! You never showed that you noticed me as a woman and not just a friend!’ you yelled at him walking to your package and closing it hurriedly before yanking it off of your bed. He grabbed your wrist stopping you.

‘Because you never said anything… I thought we could be no more than friends’ he said.

‘What do you want?’ you asked coldly.

‘You know what I want’ he replied but you yanked your wrist out of his grasp.

‘You are late. I no longer have feelings for you’ you replied and opened the door to walk out. Loki followed your down the corridors as you went towards the barns.

‘I will make it up to you! (Name)! I need you!’ he pleaded.

‘Oh, what happened to princess what is her name?’ you asked. ‘Did you love her? You were pretty upset when you learnt that she died.’

‘I will never let harm come to you!’ he kept walking after you.

‘You still do not know who killed her’ you stopped suddenly with an expressionless face. Loki stopped dead in his tracks. You slowly lifted your gaze from his feet to his face looking over his half-formal attire. Your lips pulled into a cruel smile. ‘I wanted to cause you just as much pain as you did to me. I wanted to see your heart shatter just like mine did every fucking time I had to watch you with another. I wanted to-‘

‘Do you know what you have done?!’ he was holding your throat with one hand tears streaming down his face and a snarl pulling at his lips. His grip slowly tightened around your neck with every second. ‘I thought you were so… gentle… pure… good…’

‘Well… not anymore’ you spat before kicking at his stomach with your feet making him stumble back and letting go of your throat. You lifted your hands and threw a binding spell on him but it missed as he stepped to the side and sent his magic towards you which you avoided successfully.

He ran towards you to tackle you to the ground but you hit his chest hard making him stumble back again. You attacked next and jumped into the air kicking at his waist. Loki tried to grab at your leg and you let him to pull you closer. You needed to be close to cast the spell to make him lose consciousness. When he wasn’t paying attention you pressed your index and middle finger to his temple and sent him to sleep. You both dropped to the floor and so the air from your lungs left you in a whoosh. You groaned but got up quickly and turned to him with tears in your eyes.

‘You would never want a murderer like me’ you breathed and leaned down kissing his cheek. You grabbed your package and fled the palace on the fastest horse. You reached the BiFrost and went to the observatory knowing Heimdall would stop you.

‘Not many can tell that they defeated the God of Mischief and even tricked him’ spoke up the black man with golden eyes. Tears were still streaming down your face. ‘You should not cross here.’

‘But will you let me?’ you asked sadness and pain lacing your words.

‘You protected him even if it no one sees yet’ he replied walking down to you.

‘I just wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me’ you shook your head.

‘And you did… with distancing yourself’ replied the gatekeeper. ‘You should go now. Not everything is lost do not forget that, (Name).’

You could only nod not knowing what he meant by that. You took a deep breath and stepped into the open portal to be transferred to Vanaheim. You landed in the middle of a large clearing surrounded by forest. You sighed and nodded. You will find a place where you can hide and find out how to start a new life here on a completely strange realm.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	2. His Point of View

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

The raven haired prince sat in the grass with (Name) and watched her as he said something funny. He never would accept what he truly felt for her. The way she smiled as her nose scrunched up and the way she laughed that bubbly laugh of hers, the way her head rolled back with it and the way her neck was exposed it all made his heart jump into a race in his chest.

He couldn’t tell for how long was he feeling like this but he didn’t care. He knew she would never consider him more than just a friend. How would she?! She is beautiful and gentle. She is so perfect and pure, so kind and caring. How would she consider someone like him more than just a friend? He was ugly and lanky compared to Thor or the other Asgardian boys all around the realm. Everyone was cheerful while he was quiet and introverted. He never felt as jealous as the times when he saw her dance with those dukes and noble men. He turned his attention to those girls who were there only for a wealthy suitor. Sometimes he got lucky with the dumb girls but he only used that to have experience and not because he thought them more than dumb pets. Frigga scolded him often because of this but didn’t tell his father about it.

He was too preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn’t notice (Name) lagging behind. That should’ve been the first sign of something wrong between them but he didn’t notice. He knew that one day on a ball she would find someone and she would leave his life never looking back. That is why he decided to look for a girl amongst the many who would be there that night. He met an elf princess a few balls before and she was a good enough company. He thought he had true feelings for her even if those were only feelings for (Name) that he projected onto someone else. Loki danced with the elf and kept her company all the while he looked around the ball room sometimes to check out if (Name) was still there. Once he kept his attention trained on the elf for too long and he lost sight of her. He cursed in his thoughts but knew he couldn’t leave the elf alone. The elf was beautiful but something was missing in her and he couldn’t tell what.

‘I want to show you something, Princess Thadra’ he smiled down at her and led her out of the ball room. He felt the elf lace her arm in the pit of his elbow and so he placed his other hand on hers to show his affections for her. The worry eating away at his heart however still hammered in his chest as he approached the place which was precious to him… because of (Name). He felt at peace there because he had memories with her from their childhood. He opened the door to the small tower room and motioned for Thadra to go.

‘It is beautiful…’ she gasped.

‘I come here when I want to have a quiet minute for myself’ he replied walking up to the elf and placing his hand on the small of her back. Suddenly he felt a presence in the room and he turned around to gaze at the intruder. He narrowed his eyes at the spot and slowly a familiar pair of eyes looked back at him as the invisibility spell fell from her form. Her beautiful (e/c) orbs were puffy and red like she was crying here for hours, her fleshy, kissable lips trembling and her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.

‘(Name)… what is wrong? Why are you crying?’ he asked worried. His heart skipped a beat to see her in such a state. She seemed so hurt and in pain he wanted kill the one who caused this.

‘Do not concern yourself with it…’ she gritted out before running out of the room. Loki could only look after her for a few minutes, eyes wide and thin lips parted slightly. Thadra on his left shook him out of his stupor by speaking up.

‘What is with that girl? Do you know her?’ she asked uninterested. Loki didn’t say a word only left the room running down the corridors and hallways as fast as he could. The palace was quiet even if the ball was still running down in the ball room. He finally arrived to (Name)’s chambers but his knuckles stopped just in front of the door. What should he ask her? How could he help her ease the pain? Was he the one who caused it? Was Thor? That thought made his chest clench around his heart painfully. He shut his eyes tight and banged on the door hurriedly.

‘Let me in! (Name)! Tell me what is wrong!’ Loki yelled through the door. He wanted to pull her in a tight hug, to tell her that she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen and that she shouldn’t cry over some duke or his oaf of a brother if that was the case. He wanted to ease her pain but the answer that came from inside her chambers made his eyebrows furrow.

‘Go away! I do not want to talk to you!’ she yelled back her voice cold like never before. She was always kind to him and smiled at him.

‘Who caused you harm? Who hurt you?! I will kill them!’ he yelled back angrily but not at her but at himself for not preventing the reason she was so sad. Suddenly a cold, heartless laugh came from inside humorless and cruel. He couldn’t believe his ears as he listened to her once bubbly laugh turn into something like this. She threw the doors open with an angry, cheeks wet from the lot of tears she cried already and they were still streaming down on her face.

‘I do not want to talk to you or Thor or anyone. I want to be left alone. Leave me alone’ she said and slammed the door in his face. Loki blinked surprised, confused and hurt. He angrily stomped on the ground just like a child would do and left with angry, long strides. He didn’t sleep that night only tossing and turning in his silky bedsheets.

As time passed the distance between them grew. (Name) avoided him as much as she could, never spoke to him on her own and only met him during their classes with Frigga. Princess Thadra stayed in Asgard since the ball and it irritated him now. Once Loki found the elf appealing enough, entertaining somewhat but now he had great difficulty with hiding his irritation. He couldn’t just tell her to leave Asgard because he had no desire to bear her presence anymore and Odin would definitely get angry with him for offending the elven princess who was the daughter of the king of Alfheim. His prayers found listening ears up there in Valhalla when one day he didn’t see Thadra in the dining hall. They were almost finished when a servant burst into the place and told the All-Father what happened to the elf. Loki looked at (Name) for a fraction of a second and could make out a tiny move at the edge of her lips before she gasped in surprise. Loki didn’t say anything knowing he needed to find out the truth on his own. Almost a week later he got the information that (Name) was leaving Asgard for Vanaheim. He didn’t want to let go of her.

He loved her too much to let go and now he accepted these feelings. He had to. Everyday without her smiles and laugh and presence was like torture. He had to make things back to the way they were if he wanted to stay sane. He couldn’t let go of her now so he made his way to her chambers and knocked on the doors. Fortunately she opened them even if with a frown on her beautiful face which seemed so cold.

‘Can I come in?’ he asked looking down at her. She nodded reluctantly and stepped to the side. He stopped a few steps from the door when he spotted her package on her bed. ‘Going somewhere?’

‘I am visiting my aunt in Vanaheim’ she replied. ‘Please, be fast with what you want to say.’

‘You leave me as well?!’ he yelled angrily at her suddenly making her eyes go wide but she didn’t flinch. Loki didn’t want to lash out on her like that but the pain he was feeling constantly made him snap like that easily.

‘It is a visit. My aunt asked for me because she is very ill’ she sighed exasperated, her (e/c) eyes rolling in an annoyed way.

‘Why are you so cold?’ Loki asked out of the blue sadness lacing his voice. He couldn’t hide it anymore, he needed her close again. ‘So distant since the night up in the tower?’

‘I was upset’ she replied.

‘Why?’ he pushed.

‘It matters not anymore’ she shook her head her face growing hard and cold again.

‘What have I done? We were the best friends! What happened?’ Loki asked desperately. He needed to know what his sin was and to know how to make it up to her. His hands itched to pull her to his chest and press his lips against hers but he contained himself and kept his emotions level.

‘Friends! That was what we were!’ she laughed cruelly but there was so much sadness in her tone. ‘What we only ever could be…’

‘What?’ he breathed surprised. Her kissable lips pulled into a sad smile as she looked at him right in his blue-green eyes. The (e/c) orbs which held so much warmth before now looked at him with so much sadness and pain.

‘You have never seen the way I looked at you, Loki. You never noticed how much I wished I could be the center of your attention on those balls. You never noticed how much more I felt for you and you just kept going after every other woman in the realm.’ she replied tears welling up in her (e/c) eyes. ‘That night was the last thing that pushed me to distance myself from you. I could no longer feel the way I did if I wanted to survive. That night you brought her to the place where you used to be with me only. The place that was only _ours_.’

‘You never said anything…’ Loki furrowed his eyebrows but knew it was a lame excuse. Right now he was tongue-tied and couldn’t find the right words to say.

‘Why would have I?! I saw the way you looked at the other women and you never looked at me that way! You never showed that you noticed me as a woman and not just a friend!’ she yelled at him walking to her package and closing it hurriedly before yanking it off of her bed. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. That small touch made his whole being jolt with electricity. He couldn’t believe how soft her skin was and wished he would’ve touched her before.

‘Because you never said anything… I thought we could be no more than friends’ he replied.

‘What do you want?’ she asked coldly.

‘You know what I want’ he replied but she yanked her wrist out of his grasp.

‘You are late. I no longer have feelings for you’ she answered and opened the door to walk out. Loki followed her down the corridors as she went towards the barns.

‘I will make it up to you! (Name)! I need you!’ he pleaded.

‘Oh, what happened to princess what is her name?’ she asked. ‘Did you love her? You were pretty upset when you learnt that she died.’

‘I will never let harm come to you!’ he kept walking after you.

‘You still do not know who killed her’ she stopped suddenly with an expressionless face. Loki stopped dead in his tracks. She slowly lifted her gaze from his feet to his face looking over his half-formal attire. Her lips pulled into a cruel smile making his eyes widen in horror and realization. ‘I wanted to cause you just as much pain as you did to me. I wanted to see your heart shatter just like mine did every fucking time I had to watch you with another. I wanted to-‘

‘Do you know what you have done?!’ he was holding her throat with one hand tears streaming down his face and a snarl pulling at his lips. He will lose her if anyone gets to know this. The All-Father will execute her for killing an ally’s offspring. It will bring chaos to the realms. His grip slowly tightened around her neck with every second even if he didn’t want to harm her truly. He just wanted to make her see her wrong ways he couldn’t lose her because of a stupid elf princess who never even meant anything to him. ‘I thought you were so… gentle… pure… good…’

‘Well… not anymore’ she spat before kicking at his stomach with her feet making him stumble back and letting go of her throat. She lifted her hands and threw a binding spell on him but it missed as he stepped to the side and sent his magic towards her which she avoided successfully.

He ran towards her to tackle her to the ground but her hit his chest hard making him stumble back again. She attacked next and jumped into the air kicking at his waist. Loki tried to grab at her leg and she let him to pull her closer. Loki didn’t expect her to plan her moves but she did and he wasn’t paying attention at one point letting her press her index and middle finger to his temple and send him to sleep. Both of them dropped to the floor and she groaned but got up quickly and turned to him with tears in her eyes.

‘You would never want a murderer like me’ she breathed and leaned down kissing his cheek. Loki heard her but couldn’t move as darkness engulfed him. That was the last thing he remembered of her and he blamed himself for letting things turn out this way. There was not even a minute he didn’t miss (Name)’s presence and he knew it was his fault for not noticing that she had feelings for him.

_**Now~** _

Loki was walking down the corridors of the Asgardian palace in the middle of the night needing some fresh air to clear his thoughts from the nightmares he just woke up from. Tonight however he wasn’t dreaming about the tortures Thanos put him through. Tonight he dreamt of (Name).

She was smiling and laughing at him happily in the middle of a clearing filled with beautiful flowers. The sky was a bright blue as the sun shined down on the two of them brightly. He ran after her laughing just as happily when suddenly she stopped. Her smile turned into the cruel, maddened one he saw on her lips back when she fled the palace. He looked down on her hands which she slowly raised and they were dripping wet with blood till her elbows. She laughed manically as her skin turned black and her eyes turned completely white showing a demon’s form.

Loki screwed his blue-green eyes shut tightly and started massaging the bridge of his nose stopping at a balcony looking out to the capital city. It was still beautiful at night and reminded him of the nights (Name) and him stayed up and talked about anything and everything. He wished he would see her again even if just for one night.

_**Your PoV.** _

You sat in your comfy chair in your small house hidden in the woods on Vanaheim watching the full moon shine brightly down on the living. You had a hot cup of tea steaming in your hands and you sipped on it quietly. You heard shuffling from the other room which was your friend’s, Amora’s. She was beautiful and your best friend since you helped her. She was helpless against seven armed men who wanted to take the small amount of belonging she had.

The two of you settled down near a Vanir village a long time ago and you taught her potions and spells. You quickly learnt that she was deeply in love with the blonde prince of Asgard and she asked you to teach her a love potion. The two of you made a plan to infiltrate the Asgardian palace and use the love potion on Thor. You didn’t know if you wanted to try it on Loki out of revenge or because you still loved him.

‘Tomorrow, sister. Tomorrow we will finally get what we deserve’ Amora slid her arms around your neck from behind. You put a hand on her lower arm and smiled up at her.

‘I hope so’ you replied. You weren’t sure if you wanted this or if you would succeed. If Loki’s heart was another’s by this time you had no chance because true love was breaking every spell.

_**To be continued…** _


	3. End?

Darkness crawled over the Asgardian palace’s golden halls casting shadows in the night. Two shadows however weren’t lifeless as they hurried down the corridors. They both knew well the palace to know how to reach their destination. Their steps were noiseless as they moved covered by thick black cloaks.

 

You were leading Amora towards the corridor where the princes’ chambers were placed because you were once living here. As you reached a corner you stopped suddenly lifting your arm up in front of Amora to stop her. You pulled her back into the shadows of the columns of the hall right before two guards marched down the crossing corridor fully armored. You waited until you couldn’t hear their footsteps before starting for Thor’s and Loki’s chambers. When you got to the right hall you pointed out the blonde prince’s bedchambers before turning towards Loki’s. Amora however grabbed your wrist flashing you a worried expression.

 

‘Be careful, (Name)’ she whispered caressing your cheek. You were her only friend nowadays and she was grateful to you for letting her lean on your shoulder if she needed.

 

‘You too, Amora’ you nodded with a smile on your lips squeezing her hand on your cheek. Her hand slid away as you turned around again and walked up to Loki’s door. You learnt a lot of new spells and potions since you left Asgard because of your crimes. You took a deep breath before walking through the wood. You didn’t open the doors, no. You walked through the solid material.

 

You looked around and searched for Loki in the room but he was nowhere to be seen. You took a step forward carefully searching for a bottle of wine or water. The love potion needed to be consumed through liquid. There was a table to the right filled with fruits and other kind of meals on platters. Across from the doors was a balcony looking out to the landscape of Asgard. In front of the balcony doors was a large mahogany desk with a large armchair. The desk was brimming with papers, parchments and books. To the left was an open door where the real bedroom was taking place. You walked up to the table and opened the bottle of wine. You poured some in a glass then into another and quickly poured some of the love potion into the first glass. You heard his footsteps approach you and you felt it too. You knew Loki didn’t see you put love potion into one of the glasses but you still felt nervous. This was the first time you were so close to him since you left.

 

‘Identify yourself!’ Loki ordered pressing a knife to your throat as he was pressed to your back and held your arm with his other hand.

 

‘I thought you would still recognize me even after so much time’ you replied with a smirk. You felt his body tense up in surprise and shock. You put your hand on his which held the dagger and pushed it away and down from your throat before turning around and pushing your hood back. You saw his green eyes widen like he was seeing a ghost.

 

‘(N-Name)…’ he breathed disbelievingly. His hand cupped your neck snaking its way to the back of your neck and he dropped the dagger to the ground with a clank. ‘You are here…’

 

‘How are you?’ you smiled up at him. You tried to not show how your heart started to melt because of his touch and closeness.

 

‘You are here for a reason’ he said suddenly pulling away from you. ‘What do you want?’

 

‘You’ you breathed out the truth. It was hard to admit it but you were craving him for a long time now. You could never forget his smile, his eyes and lips, his laugh.

 

‘You said you do not love me anymore…’ replied the raven haired prince coldness lacing his voice.

 

‘You are the God of Lies… and you did not know I was of course lying?!’ you laughed humorlessly. You were suddenly angry again at him for not realizing how he hurt you back then and still couldn’t see over your walls. Others would’ve seen through them all. Your face snapped back to soft as you continued remembering how you felt for him and why were you here. ‘I loved you back then and still love you, Loki. No matter how much I tried to forget you I could not.’

 

‘Everyone knows what you have done to Thadra’ he said making your heart clench in pain.

 

‘Would you choose her over me again?’ your hands balled into fists as your anger flared with a new flame.

 

‘You are a criminal in everyone’s eyes for killing her. I cannot protect you if anyone comes to know that you are here.’ replied the Trickster. You knew it was true but not Loki was the only one good with words. You stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his chest looking up in his blue-green eyes.

 

‘You could come with me’ you sighed. ‘Do you have anything left here? I mean, Odin deprived you of your title as a prince. This palace is like a cage for you because of the spells he cast on these walls. Come with me and be free.’

 

‘Why should I believe anything you say? You are not the (Name) I grew up with. That (Name) could not have killed Princess Thadra’ Loki stepped back from your touch. Your heart sank with sadness and your chest tightened. You swallowed trying to find words which would change his mind but you were sure it was true. Tears rolled down on your cheek as you looked down and away from him. The voice that was nagging at the back of your mind spoke up again just like on sleepless nights.

 

_You made me into this… You rejected me with every fiber of your being…_

 

You hugged yourself, nails digging into your skin on your upper arms. You wanted to scream, to shut the voice up… but they were right. Loki pushed you away back then. He caused you to turn against the light.

 

‘You…’ you whispered slowly lifting your eyes to his handsome face. It was filled with sadness and pain. ‘You made me into a murderer…!’

 

‘What?!’ his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. But realization rushed into his expression quickly. His thin lips started trembling and his eyes watered up as he looked at you. He knew it was true.

 

You took a step back and tried to find a way to leave his chambers when Loki suddenly walked up to you with his long strides and pulled you into a tight hug. You blinked in surprise and stood frozen in his strong arms breathing in his scent.

 

‘I did… and I am so sorry, love…’ he whispered. He pulled away a little so he could look you in the eye. ‘I have always loved you, (Name)… but I had no courage to approach you. I always thought that you would never love someone like me. I had not the looks of Thor. He was always every woman’s wish while I was just an insect in their eyes.’

 

‘How wrong you were, Loki’ you looked up at him cupping his cheeks with your small hands. ‘I have always loved you too.’ You stood up on your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his in a soft, tender kiss. His arms pulled you closer by your waist and you circled your arms around his neck. Your heart wanted to explode with happiness in your chest. This was what you craved for since you were adolescents.

 

Suddenly the doors of Loki’s chambers burst open breaking the two of you apart. You snapped your head to the doors startled and spotted Amora panting heavily. Her beautiful face was turned into a frightened expression as she looked at you.

 

‘It did not work… he will kill me…’ she breathed hurrying up to you. She grabbed onto your shoulders shaking you slightly. ‘We need to get out of here!’

 

You furrowed your eyebrows and nodded. You wanted her safe. She was the only one who cared about you for so long and you cared about her just as much.

 

‘Come with me’ you turned to Loki with pleading eyes hand outstretched for him. He looked down on your palm hesitation clear on his face but before he could grab it, guards came running towards the chamber. You had no time. You grabbed Amora’s hand and pulled her with you out to the open hall. You looked around and decided to run down to the palace gardens where you would be able to disappear into the night.

 

Your heart was beating in your throat as you snapped your head right and left to look for a way to escape. You ran down to the gardens and through the rose garden which was on the east side of the gardens. There was a secret door you used with Loki to escape the etiquette lessons. You soon spotted it and pulled Amora towards it. You yanked the wooden door open and pushed the blonde woman into the opening. You were almost out on the streets of the capital city of Asgard when something hit you in the back. Amora cried out as she saw what it was. You turned around feeling blood fill your mouth. An arrow was protruding from the middle of your back piercing through your lungs missing your heart only by millimeters.

 

You gasped while looking up at Amora.

 

‘Go’ you mouthed and closed the door shut in front of you.

 

‘Noooo!’ sounded from both behind and in front of you. You felt yourself fall towards the ground with your back and you closed your eyes. You deserved this. You were a murderer… you deserved this. Two strong arms scooped you into a warm, tight embrace and familiar blue-green eyes searched you face. Your lips pulled into a smile as you looked at him.

 

‘I love you until the end’ you breathed as you cupped his cheek with trembling fingers. You felt life slip away from your body as it started getting cold. You closed your eyes again letting darkness consume you.

 

_**End?** _


	4. Bonus chapter

The halls of the Asgardian palace were echoing from Loki’s yelling as he made his way towards the infirmary with a woman’s limp body in his strong arms. The shirt he had on was tight on him because of the body’s weight pulling it and so his muscles on his torso and arms were showing through the fabric.

He burst the infirmary’s door open and hurried over to Eir ordering her to do something quickly. The woman quickly told him to place her on a bed while she was preparing everything. She ordered nurses – who were already busy with other patients – to bring warm water and wet towels. Eir grabbed the tools needed and when she had everything she washed away the blood and took the arrow out of the woman’s unconscious body. Eir needed to be careful because the arrow hit the lungs and if she wasn’t quick enough the organ will fill with blood too fast. When the arrow was out of her chest Eir placed a glowing hand over the wound and sighed.

‘My magic will do the rest’ she said more to herself than to Loki. The prince was pacing back and forth next to the bed his eyes never leaving (Name)’s form.

‘How long will it take to get her on her feet?’ he asked glancing up at Eir.

‘I hardly think she will be able to in a month’ the healer shook her head furrowing her eyebrows. ‘Who is this anyway?’

‘It does not matter’ Loki replied too quickly and the healer snapped her eyes up to Loki’s face.

‘It does’ she said as she cast her eyes back on (Name). Eir narrowed her eyes as she found the woman familiar. Those lips… those eyebrows and cheeks… that nose… Eir’s eyes widened when she recognized her. ‘(Name)…’

‘Make it faster!’ ordered Loki. He couldn’t risk losing her after all this time. He couldn’t lose you without saying how much he loved her through these years and how he could never forget her no matter how much he tried. Loki always felt guilty for pushing her away. If he would’ve believed in himself and would’ve had more confidence to turn to her instead of the dumb princesses, back then…

Suddenly he heard (Name) gasp in a breath of air and her eyelashes fluttered slightly. His heart raced as he was now sure: she will live.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

Light surrounded you as you laid on something soft and warm. You slowly opened your eyes and blinked grimacing at the sharp white light. When you finally could see you looked around and noticed where you were. It was the Asgardian palace’s infirmary. You shot up from the bed into a sitting position and tried to throw the covers off of your body but the doors burst open on your right side.

‘(Name)!’ cried out someone relieved as your sight focused on the person. Your heart jumped. It was Loki. He ran up to you and pulled you into a tight embrace.

‘L-Loki?’ you asked surprised. He smelled good that was the only thing your brain was processing and you leaned into his body with a sigh. This was what you always dreamt of. Maybe this was a dream too. He pulled away a little and looked deep into your (e/c) eyes.

‘We need to get out of here’ he said. Without another word he picked you up in bridal style and walked out of the room. However, you didn’t arrive to the corridor but to a small shack on the shore of the ocean. Salty air hit your face and the smell of the salty water. There were white clouds up on the blue sky and the sun was shining brightly down on you.

‘Where are we?’ you asked looking around.

‘I found this place a few decades ago’ shrugged the raven haired prince. ‘Do you remember what happened?’

‘Y-yes…’ you averted your gaze from his. He put you down on the sand and grabbed your cheek with his large palm caressing the soft skin with his thumb.

‘We are safe here’ Loki smiled down at you. ‘I am so sorry, love. I should have never let you go but you are here now and I have you now. That is what matters only.’ Loki leaned down and captured your lips with his in a sweet kiss. Your heart jump into a race and your eyes fluttered closed as you placed your palms against his chest to keep your balance. That was the first day of your adventures.

 

_**End~** _


End file.
